


Sick kid

by Dove00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, George is wondering what possessed hinny to name their kid Albus SEVERUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: George cares for his sick son as a pregnant Angelina helps Ginny with a second home birth.





	Sick kid

“Daddy.” George’s eyes flutter open to the time. 7:00 am. Why did Ginny have to decide to give birth this early? (Note to self, never tell her I thought that, George reminded himself.) It wasn’t her fault little Albus Severus (really, guys?) decided to come now and she needed Angelina, a trained healer along with Hannah. He turned away from the wall to face his two years old son.   
“Freddy, are you okay?” His son’s response was a fit of coughs. George sat up and felt Fred’s forehead. He noticed the young boy was flustered and sweaty.   
“Daddy,my tummy and neck hurt.” He pointed to his throat and stomach.   
“Oh, my boy, I think you have a fever.”   
“Uh oh. Does that mean I can’t see Jamie’s little brother.” James, Fred, and Alice Longbottom(Neville’s kid) have been inseparable for quite some time.   
“Afraid not. Not until you’re all better.” George picked him up and walked to the bathroom.   
“When can I be all better?”   
“Soon I hope.” He opened the medicine cabinet and got the Tylenol and gave Fred the right amount.   
“Alright, time to rest.” George stated.   
“But I’m not tired.” He whined.   
“Okay.” George had a plan. He took Fred to his bedroom and placed him in the room and turned the fan back on the low setting. “Why don’t I tell you a story?”   
Fred’s eyes lit up.   
“Yay.” Fred snuggled closer to him.   
“Once upon a time, there was a prince, who later married a brave and fierce peasant, that was riding his horse through his kingdom with his brave night when they heard a scream from the public potties. The duo-“  
“Huh?”   
Remembering his son is only 2, he tried again.   
“The two of them raced to the potties where they found the person who would later become the prince’s adviser-though he listens to the knight more often-and the lover-um-special friend to the knight. They were faced with a giant troll. The prince distracted the ugly troll while the knight lifted a giant wood with his strength and knocked out the troll. And after a lot of other things, they all live happily ever after.” George looked at his son who was sleeping soundly. He kissed Fred’s forehead and walked out and left the door open.   
-  
Soon, Albus Severus Potter(“seriously, that is a horrible name” “Thanks for the advice, George.”) was brought into the world and Fred-who was now feeling better-cooed at the picture Harry sent.   
“We’re gonna be alright, Freddy. Nothing is gonna hurt any of you.”   
“We alright.” His son smiled.


End file.
